Cameron Boyce
Cameron Boyce (born May 28, 1999) is an American actor, dancer and voice actor best known for his roles in the feature films Mirrors, Eagle Eye, Grown Ups, and Grown Ups 2, as well as for his co-starring role as Luke Ross on the Disney Channel original series, JESSIE. Cameron was the voice of Jake on the Disney Junior show Jake and the Never Land Pirates from 2012 to 2014. He plays Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. In 2017, he will reprise his role as Carlos in the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants 2. Life and Career Boyce lives in the Los Angeles area with his mother, father, younger sister and his favorite style of dance is break. Along with four of his friends, he is a member of the breakdancing crew "X Mob".About Cameron Boyce In May 2008, Cameron Boyce made his television debut on the "Panic! At The Disco" music video, "That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)", appearing as a kid version of the guitarist Ryan Ross. Then, in July, he appeared as a recurring role, "Michael 'Stone' Cates Jr." on the nighttime soap opera General Hospital: Night Shift. In August of that year, he made his feature film debut with a co-starring role in the horror film Mirrors, as well as appearing in the mystery-thriller film Eagle Eye that fall. In June 2010, Boyce co-starred as Keith Feder, the spoiled son of Adam Sandler's character, in the comedy film Grown Ups, and appeared later that same year showing off his dance skills on the web series, The Legion of Extraordinary Dancers. In April 2011, Boyce made a guest-appearance on the Disney Channel series, Good Luck Charlie and later that same month he was one of the featured dancers in a Royal Wedding tribute on ABC's Dancing with the Stars. In June 2011, he had a small role as one of Judy's classmates in the family comedy film Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer'' and in August, he was one of the featured dancers on the Disney Channel series Shake It Up.'' In September 2011, Boyce was cast in a co-starring role on the Disney Channel comedy series, Jessie in the role of Luke Ross. During pre-production of the show, the role of Luke was originally intended to be a boy named Hiro adopted from Korea, but casting directors were impressed with Boyce during the audition process, and ultimately decided to recreate the role specifically for him. In 2015, he played Carlos in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He also plays Conor in the Disney XD series Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything. In 2016, he guest starred on an episode of Bunk'd titled Luke's Back. In 2017, he will reprise his role as Carlos in Descendants 2. Filmography 'Films' 'Television' External Links * * * Trivia *His fan mail address is: Cameron Boyce Osbrink Talent Agency 4343 Lankershim Blvd Suite 100 Universal City, CA 91602 *He is an actor, dancer, and performer who had his breakthrough roles as a child actor in Grown Ups and Eagle Eye and rose through the ranks of the breakdancing world with the dance crew X Mob.Cameron Boyce facts *He made his acting debut in the film Mirrors in 2008 at the age of nine. He appeared in the "Panic! At The Disco" music video for the song "That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)" in one of his first acting roles. *He had a main role on the Disney Channel Original Series, JESSIE. *He grew up in Los Angeles with his younger sister and his dog Cienna. *His mother's mane is Libby Boyce and his father's is Victor Boyce. *He played Adam Sandler's son in Grown Ups in 2010. *He has appeared in Shake It Up and Good Luck Charlie. *Cameron Boyce guest starred on Liv and Maddie which was his second time working with Dove Cameron. *In 2016, he guest starred on an episode of Bunk'd titled Luke's Back. *In 2017, he will reprise his role as Carlos in Descendants 2. References Category:Actors Category:Real Life Category:People Category:Casts Category:Male Casts Category:Live Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Descendants Casts Category:Descendants 2 Casts Category:Descendants: Wicked World Casts